


Not today Satan

by RyanReta



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Fix-It of Sorts, Git Gud, Is this crack?, M/M, Out of Character, The movie hasn't even come out yet, overuse of elipsis, this went off the rails
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-15
Updated: 2019-04-15
Packaged: 2020-01-14 17:15:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18480739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RyanReta/pseuds/RyanReta
Summary: They were going to die with so many regrets , they weren't going to let this be one of them.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Endgame is going to kill me, bury me , dig me up , revive me and then kill me again.

Everyone was ready. Quantum suits on , weapons ready , plenty of ammo and at least some of them had accepted that this was their last hurrah. 

They all stood together in a circle, Steve giving an inspirational pep talk to at least give the team a sense of hope for what was going to happen. 

"Let's go get this son of a bitch" 

Everyone gave a small chuckle and began boarding onto the deep space quinjet. 

Steve stayed behind, he'd focused so much on giving his something to look forward too he'd neglected giving himself a reason to fight. He ws scared, having faced Thanos hand to hand , he wasn't sure if he was ready to risk everything to try and save the world- no, right now it wasn't just their world, it was all world, the entire universe. 

"Hey Cap, you're looking a little green there , did Bruce give you a hit of something?"

Steve turned at the sound of Tony's voice. God, he looked terrible.  
After a long time on the run, Steve had a lot of time to think. The whole situation, the Accords, Bucky, Zemo, Howard and Maria... It all could have been handled better.  
But... He's not sure what came over him. Everything just seemed to be one bad thing happening after and he wasn't thinking straight, overwhelmed by emotion and something more that seemed to take over and twist the situation into something much worse.

If they had stayed together, if he hadn't torn the avengers apart... Well , he's not sure of all this could have been avoided, but, it wouldn't be like this. Tony wouldn't have gone to Titan, Thanos wouldn't have gained the remaining Infinity Stones, half the universe wouldn't have been turned to dust.

Bucky, Peter, The Guardians, Sam, Strange, Wanda, T'Challa... They wouldn't be embarking on what felt like the final mission with half a team... If only he had been honest with Tony... 

"Cap? Cap? It's a joke, don't tell me your sense of humor went stale without me keeping it alive." 

"I'm OK Tony, just kinda antsy."

"is it Scott? I was joking when I pitched that plan." 

"OK then. All aboard Captain, we have to save the world. Again."

With one last deep sigh, Steve following behind Tony, they boarded the quinjet. 

No time like the present, right?


	2. Chapter 2

Chaos. Chaos everywhere.

Bullets, energy blasts , blades, and anything else that could be used to inflict damage was on the battlefield.

The stones had been knocked loose from the gauntlet. Something had happened. They had all suddenly flew away, and now, even without all the power of the universe Thanos was still a formidable opponent.

Steve had been knocked away, his vision was fuzzy and there was a ringing in his ears.

He could barely make out the shape of someone coming towards him. 

"Cap? Cap!? STEVE!?" 

It was Tony's voice calling out to him. 

He felt as Tony lifted him slightly from the ground removing his cowl and looking him eyes.   
There's was a horrible sadness in the dark color of Tony's gaze. 

"I'm sorry Tony..." 

"Fuck, Steve come on get up buddy , we need you, I, I need you" 

"Tony, I'm OK, just.. Go... The Avengers need you..." 

"God dammit... Steve, we're going to die and I'm going to regret so much... I'm lot letting this be part of it" 

Before he could register what Tony had said, he felt Tony pull him closer and suddenly they were kissing.   
It was soft and slow, it felt like time had stopped around them and it was only them. No fighting, no peril. Nothing but them together. 

"Now I'm going to go and kill this son of a bitch" 

"Language" 

With the faintest smile on his face, Tony lowered Steve gently to the ground, his helmet reappeared over his head and he was off to aid the Avengers. 

Everything went dark around him, and Steve didn't resist. If this was his time then so be it. At least he's going to die knowing Tony didn't hate him. And that was enough for him...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The end?


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SIKE

"OK, he's stable now. He should be up anytime soon."

Who was that? Where was he? What was going on? 

He shifted slightly on the bed he was lying on and tried to speak, but only a low grunt came out.

"Steve? Steve are you up?" 

That voice. It was Bucky. Then that means...

"Hey Buck... Ye... 'm ok" 

He opened his eyes, the last rays of sunlight giving everything in the room a soft glow.

"Wha... What happened?" 

"You saved the world buddy" Bucky smiled soflty at him, taking Steve's hand in his and giving a gentle squeeze. 

"Great..." was all Steve could say before feeling himself fall unconscious once more. 

-

He came to a few hours later, at least that's how it looked , through the window he could see it was dark.   
He looked around the room, noticing someone slumped on a chair next to his bed, or was... 

"Tony?" 

"Steve... Good to see you're OK" 

"Tony, what, what happened? What's going on?" 

"Didn't Bucky tell you? We saved the world. Well if you want to get technical it was Nebula. Cut that ugly purple bastards head right off. And we managed to get everyone back." 

"But, how, I. We. Are we..." 

"Are we what?" 

"... Are we dead?" 

Tony stood from his chair to sit close to Steve on the bed, putting his arms around Steve's shoulders to pull him closer.

"Nope. We are very much alive. Scarred beyond all reason. But alive. Let me prove it to you." 

Tony gently turned Steve to face him and pressed their lips together once again. 

It felt amazing. It felt right. It felt like everything was OK.

Whether this was real , the afterlife, or some illusion created by the infinity stones, Steve didn't care.

They were together again. They had saved the world, the galaxy, the universe. 

Whatever it was that had given them second chance, he wasn't going to let it go to waste.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OK so this took a while different direction and I'm not even sure how this came to be.  
> Anyways, because the inspiration high has worn off let me give you some closure. 
> 
> It is 100 % not an illusion, Thanos is dead, the infinity stones where scattered across the universe a la Dragon Ball GT but because lazy writing and bad writer they got them bskc and used the gauntlet to reverse all the damage Thanos had done.
> 
> Maybe I'll do a follow up? Idk, if the writing bug hits me again I'll let yall know

**Author's Note:**

> Inspiration struck and I'm riding this wave to wherever it will carry me. Help.


End file.
